Giving A Purple Minion A Home
by Pricat
Summary: Pharrell, a Purple Minion wants a home for Christmas so Chomper and Pricat decide to help him make this happen


**A/N**

**I know I have been spamming the Despicable Me section with Minion cuteness but I got this random idea this morning after getting up, and like it since Purple Minions always get looked over or forgotten, just because of their wild nature but I bet they can be sweet too if others gave them a chance like with Chomper and Pricat.**

**So you know the Purple Minion that was found at Gru and Lucy's wedding?**

**I named him Pharrell but he wants a home and in this one shot, Chomper and Pricat are helping him with this wish plus being the festive season, they want to help one of their own kin.**

**I hope my fellow Minion lovers enjoy and waiting for Minions to come in the Summer.**

* * *

><p>It was December in the Gru house and everybody was in high spirits, writing Christmas lists, putting up the tree among other things but Chompervand Pricat had been helping Pharrell out since he had been the Purple Mimion that had been found at Gru and Lucy's wedding, and had been living in a cage until Chomper had let him out out of empathy and pity so had been teaching him things like not eating everything in sight.<p>

He and Pricat knew he wanted a home of his own so he and Pricat knew that Lara, Ash's daughter wanted a pet so we're teaching him to be a seeing eye minion but he was doing great but Lucy knew what they were up to but found it very sweet, since Pharrell needed a break this time of year deciding not to tell Gru.

"Tankyu guys for helping me but you think, that I have a shot?

What if this family doesn't like me?" Pharrell asked playing with the tassels of his hat as Pricat underdtood where he was coming from hugging him.

"They will as Chomper lived with Ash as she grew up so Lara will love you, plus we'll help and support you." Pricat encouraged making him underdtand.

"Tankyu." Pharrell said as they were having fun, since soon they were taking him to Ash's house or letting him go.

They were keeping this a secret from the others but only Dave and Kevin knew which was good because Nefario would be mad but he sighed since things would be okay and Lara would have an new friend to have fun with plus help her with life.

Pharrell was excited listening to Chomper tell him about when he lived with Lara's mother but he wanted to be there for her knowing Purple Mimions were overlooked just because of their wild nature but they could be sweet, if other people gave them a chance, like Ash.

* * *

><p>It was now Christmas Eve and while the Minions and girls were excited about tomorrow being Christmas, Chomper and Pricat were preparing Pharrell since he would be living with Ash and Lara from now on and he was excited, making Chomper chuckle knowing Lara was going to love him.<p>

"You think so?" Pharrell, asked as they nodded but were having fun as snow had fallen while they had slept but we're going to play since like kids, Minions loved the snow and mischief involving snow as Pharrell giggled.

"This is awesome, guys!" he said as Chomper understood knowing he had never experienced snow before as Nefario had always kept him in a cage which made Chomper mad as heck.

Later that night, after everybody was asleep, Chomper, Pricat and Pharrell were out of the Gru house but saw the lights everywhere, since Ash's house was a few blocks from here so were singing, and telling stories until they reached the block where Ash's house was.

Tbere were decorations outside but saw a snow minion knowing that Lara had made that as they were going inside but Pharrell was in awe as Ash was still up, feeling Chomper hug her making her smile.

"We brought something for Lara, that she'll love.

Remember she said she wanted a Minion of her own?

Well we found another seeing eye purple minion, that could use a good home and you guys could help him, you know?" Chomper said about to cry as Pricat understood hugging him a,ong with Pricat and Pharrell.

They were explaining about him and Ash understood as she was happy seeing it was late, as they had to get back before the family woke up or Gru noticed they were gone.

But on the way home, Pricat saw Santa's sleigh knowing he must have went to their house and after getting in, they went straight to bed but were knowing that they had done a good thing by giving Pharrella home drifting off into sweet dreams.


End file.
